Seven Fiendly Sins
by abiirosee
Summary: They all have a sin, you just didn't know it. Who is carrying the sin of Greed? Who is commiting Gluttony? Who is the one that commits Lust? Read and see. Warnings: Darker writing, implications of sex, drugs, and eating disorders.


_**A/N;; **__It's late. This idea came into my head. The seven deadly sins? Awesome. Making Fiends? Awesome? Together? The best idea I have yet to have… Just a short drabble for the students._

_Some are kind of a given… Well, one is… Otherwise, the rest may come as surprises._

_I do not own Making Fiends… Or the sins… I guess?_

***

_One._

I know I am smart, I just choose not to flaunt it... Okay, so I do.

Out of all of them, I am the most normal. I am the best. I am almost flawless…

No, scratch that, _I am flawless._

I never cause trouble and all the adults love me. I am creative, I am perfect. No one can measure up to me.

One day, they will recognize me for that, and I won't die until they do…

***

_Two._

I look at them and they have everything. I want it. _I want what they have._

I want love, power, family, cheerfulness, control, a good house, material possessions, and talents. What they have, I want.

One day I will take it. I promise you right now, as I am writing this, I will have it. Even if it kills me…

***

_Three._

I grin. In my own way, I have everything, _but I want more._

I want money so I can get everything. I will have everything I want.

I don't need to be jealous of people to do so, either, because I can get it with the snap of my fingers… But it's never enough.

One day I will own everything in the world and then I will be happy, because I will have died with my goal completed…

***

_Four._

I can't stop it. I eat when I wake up, I eat before school, I eat at school, I eat right when I get home from school, I eat my dinner, and I eat three late night snacks. _I can't control my hunger_.

I cover it up well, too. I throw it all up. I use drugs. I binge, as they call it. I can eat all I want, because I know I can get rid of it later.

Even if it makes me weak, it does not matter. I am hopeless when it comes to my eating problems. I always give in.

One day, I will eat my fill and throw it up. I will not be hungry then, because I will be dead…

***

_Five._

I don't really do anything. All I do is walk to school and walk home. I just sit on the swings when I am at the playground. _I am more than lazy._

That's probably why I have problems with physical activity. I can't focus because all I think about is sleep.

My parents notice, but don't care. Why should they? I'm nothing special.

One day, I will lie down and never be disturbed again…

***

_Six._

I hate them. I want them dead. They have done nothing to help me through my time of need. _I will have my revenge._

I hate it here. I only live here because I can rule over them. It should be revenge enough that I make them miserable living here, but it's not. I want to make them suffer more.

One day, I will get them back… Even if it is the death of me…

***

_Seven._

I want her so much more than most people. But it wouldn't work. It'll end up like all the other girls. _I've been sleeping around a lot because of her._

Maybe because I want to sleep with her. I want her to be laying down next to me and satisfy my hunger for my sin. The other girls only kept it fulfilled for what, a week?

I'm curious about how she will be--- Vengeful like her so called "best friend," quite but demanding like the hopeless poet, unsure and insecure like the overweight classmate, or something totally different…

One day, my hunger for sex will be complete when I get her. I will be dead if I don't.

***

_One._

My name is Mort Jones and I am **Pride.**

***

_Two._

My name is Malachi Elise and I am **Envy.**

***

_Three._

My name is Charlotte Rose and I am **Greed.**

***

_Four._

I am Maggie Delano and I am **Gluttony.**

***

_Five._

I am Marion Daker and I am **Sloth.**

***

_Six._

I am Vendetta Zahari and I am **Wrath.**

***

_Seven._

I am Marvin Sink and I am **Lust.**

***

_I hope you enjoyed it. It's kind of dark… Sorry for that, but it was kind of the plan. I also hope that some of the characters that were related to certain sins shocked you… That was also the plan._

**--DAM**


End file.
